


Gilded Cage - Preview

by RedheadShenanigans



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dean Winchester Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedheadShenanigans/pseuds/RedheadShenanigans
Summary: Preview of my new WIP - Dean is a wreck in the shower, he crumbles into pieces. Angst and awwww!This fic with will be an AU. Watch this space *for a while lol*





	Gilded Cage - Preview

The urge to scrub himself raw was overwhelming, it crawled like ants over his skin. Running to the shower, he turned the water to near scalding. Stripping off the sweats, Dean threw himself into the hot stream and grabbed the shower gel. Tears started again as the memories rose. 

Several painful minutes later he’d rubbed his flesh into a bloody mess and slid into a pile on the floor. His back pressed against the tile and wrapping himself in a tight ball, he keened. The dam broke, he raged and screamed until his voice was a raspy whisper, a shadow of what it had been. Soaked hair fell forwards onto his knees which were pulled against his torso as his chest clamoured for each painful breath. 

Exhaustion tugged at his mind and body, pulling him under. Curled up on the shower floor He fell into a restless, soaking sleep. 

It was disturbed moments later by strong arms lifting him like a child into a powerful towel covered grip. 

‘Wake up’ his reflexes called, but his psyche was lost in the depths of fatigue. Dean tried to claw his way up from the murky dark. Not resting adequately in years had his whole being demanding time to replenish and he couldn’t open his eyes. Soft Skin pressed against him as the owner of the solid chest shuffled for purchase. Dean mummed incoherent sounds, a combination of ‘Who are you?’, and ‘Put me down’. The presence ignored him and adjusted Dean’s weight with little effort then carried him to the bed. Somewhere in his mind, he knew he should awaken but he simply didn’t have the strength.

“Shhhh.” The calm, soft voice whispered, “It’s alright, you’re safe. I won’t let anything hurt you.”

The bed was warm and soft. Any fight Dean had was lost as his head hit the pillows. The now wet stranger coved him with the comforter and he settled.

“Thank you.” He sighed.

“You’re welcome, Dean,” Castiel whispered.

**Author's Note:**

> updates on tumblr - https://redheadshenanigans.tumblr.com/


End file.
